


Happy memories

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda helps Steve reliving some good memories this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "New frontiers fic challenge" at ushobwri on LJ. We were to write something we'd never written before. I chose to try out a new fandom. In addition, doing drabbles has always been hard for me so this was a definite challenge, too.

“Nothing but happy memories this time, I promise,” Wanda says, looking shy and almost painfully young.  
“I trust you,” Steve replies and it isn’t a lie. She’d never hurt him now, he knows that. Dark red mist is swirling between her cupped hands and her eyes flash the same ruby color for a moment when she concentrates on dragging up long forgotten memories from his mind. Steve inhales a little shakily and on the exhale there he is. Bucky, the way he was before Hydra. Before they made him forget. Steve smiles at that and then the first tears fall.


End file.
